Strangers Under Stars
by AraLupus
Summary: Two strangers gaze at each other under the stars, unaware that their lives are entwined in a way neither could have possibly expected... HG/OFC Femmslash
1. A Brief Meeting

Author Note::: Hey guys. This is my second HP fic, but my first with Hermione and my first femmslash, which is odd considering I'm a Lesbian =]

This first chapter is quite short, but I promise the rest are going to be longer. Hopefully I'll update regularly as my other fics are on hold.

Enjoy, and please leave a review with your thoughts and such =]

* * *

Hermione looked out of the window on the train, eyes unfocused even as rain pattered against the glass. Her mind was far away, focused so intently on what was in store for them this year. After Voldemort's defeat, the entire 7th year was invited back to repeat it, and to give them a chance to receive the grades they would have got if it hadn't been for the uprising and the handover of the school to the DE. Of course Hermione humped at the chance, convincing Harry and Ron to tag along on account of their not attending their 7th year. They'd both grudgingly agreed, despite mumblings of 'rather earn some galleons' and 'but a WHOLE year?!' And so they found themselves on the train to h, new equipment in their trunks as their old ones had been destroyed.

At the moment Hermione was on her own in the compartment and left to her own devices by the boys. Harry was probably with Ginny and Ron… Well he tended to give Hermione a wide berth these days. Even though they had been very close over the last year, things had changed over the summer. Mostly due to their failed attempts at having a physical relationship. They'd had a go, but it was all fumbling and awkwardness. Every time they'd seen each other after they couldn't even look the other in the eye. The relationship fizzled out. Ron had moved on, embracing life as a single 18 year old and flirting with anything in a shirt. While Hermione done the only thing she could do to cope: she threw herself into her books, reading all the material for the next year.

She's spent the rest of the summer in her old house that she'd lived in with her parents. She'd made a few friends locally and was loathe leaving them, but her want for the grades convinced her. And so here she was on the train wondering what this year would hold. In their letters they were informed that they should not return with their robes as they would be supplied them. It also said that they would be informed of rules and regulations, as well as sleeping arrangements, after the Welcoming Feast.

Hermione, curious about what had changed as they pulled into Hogsmeade station, gathered up her wand and threw away her rubbish from lunch. Stepping off the train and looking around, she began walking toward the carriages when she bumped into someone. She rebounded off of them, landing on her behind on the cold, hard floor. Wincing, she looked up to see who it had been. Everyone kept walking, the crows moving as one, but through a gap she saw a girl. It was just a flash, but it was just enough time to register dark hair and piercing dark eyes staring at her before she was gone. It had felt like walking into the back of a sofa, soft yet harder then a person should have felt like.

She sat on the floor for a few seconds, not realising where she was before she heard her name.

"Jane?" A familiar voice said out of the crowd, releasing her from her own little world. Looking up, she was glad to see the young woman approaching her. Lavender Brown came over and helped Hermione up, a look of concern on her face. "What were you doing on the floor?" She asked.

Hermione smiled a little. "I bumped into someone and fell over." She shrugged, feeling a little awkward talking to her.

"Some people can be so rude!" Lavender exclaimed before looking over her shoulder. "Come on, I want to find out what the new 'Rules and Regulations' are," she said before leading the way to the carriage. While Hermione was happy to see someone else, Lavender's behaviour confused her to no end. They'd never been 'enemies', but they'd certainly never been friendly, especially after the events that took place in their sixth year. And while Hermione held no bad feelings for her, she'd assumed the reverse could not be said. Obviously she was wrong. She shrugged it off for the moment, putting it down to being happy at knowing and being relieved that she wasn't the only one who had co me back. Walking towards the carriages, she looked up into the sky, wondering what lay ahead, and trying to forget those dark eyes that lingered in her mind…


	2. Beginings

Author Note:: SO, this is my second chapter, and as promised it is longer then the first.

Julie – Thank you for your review! I am glad you enjoyed it =]

Ms. Geek -- I'm glad you enjoyed it, and thank you for pointing out my mistake. Yes, it was meant to say Hermione, I think I was distracted slightly when I wrote that part =] Your other question will be answered in the 3rd chapter =]

Again, I hope you enjoy this chapter, everyone

* * *

The laughing voices filled the air as all the students made their way up the stairs and into the Entrance Hall. Hermione was relieved to note that through the mass of black robes there were a few splashes of colour from people in her year returning. Just as she stepped up on tip-toes, straining to see Harry or Ron, she heard the loud call for 8th years. Finding the source of the voice was McGonagall, she and Lavender made their way over.

Reaching the small group, she looked around and noted who was there. 12 in total: herself, Lavender, Ron, Harry, Neville, Luna, 3 Ravenclaws she didn't recognize, 2 Hufflepuffs she vaguely remembered and, to her surprise, Draco. As Hermione looked at all the faces Harry smiled at her a little.

"Where were you?" He mouthed as shed appeared after the rest of them.

"Later," she mouthed back, turning her attention to McGonagall.

"… and welcome back to Hogwarts. Some of you may know, but some of you may not, I am now Headmistress, and as such if you have any problems you will need to go to our new Deputy, Professor Meles," McGonagall said, gazing around and making sure that everyone was paying attention. "Now you are 8th years there will be a few changes, Firstly, you have your own table next to the staff table. Secondly, your Common Room is located on the 5th floor—"

"Sorry, why aren't we in our Houses?" Draco said interrupting, his tone of voice suggesting he was disbelieving.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, the reason is you n longer belong to houses. From now on you 12 do not have a house, and so I expect you to put previous rivalries behind you," she replied, her voice stern and her eyes roaming over them all as she spoke. Hermione saw Harry visibly stiffen and glare at Draco as McGonagall said the last part.

"As I was saying, your Common Room is on the 5th floor behind the portrait of the hunter. Your password is 'Panthera Pelt'" the elder woman said. "You each have your own dormitory with an optional password. When you go up you will find your robes already laid out for you and your possessions waiting."

There was a pause then as McGonagall looked around at the 12 returning students, a hint of pride in her eyes but also tinges of sadness and grief. Hermione knew where the sadness was coming from. Looking around at so few of them it wasn't hard to remember how many had been lost during the war, or how many had fled and never returned. The Headmistress seemed to shake it off quickly, she noted, and replaced it with a small smile for them.

"Now, all of you go enjoy the feast and get a good night sleep. We have more to discuss tomorrow." She finished, gesturing towards the Great Hall with her arms.

As one, they turned and headed into the hall, walking in behind the last dawdlers from the carriages. As they made their way up to their table, Hermione could feel many eyes on them. Not only for their lack of robes, but a few recognized her and the two boys that were walking just ahead for their role in the war. For most, however, they had more important things to talk about. Reaching their reserved place in the hall, Harry motioned to the empty spot beside him on the small table.

At first it was awkward sitting at their table, separate from the rest of the school, but they were distracted when the first years were brought in, bright eyed and fresh off the boats. She smiled fondly as she watched some of them marveling at the enchanted ceiling and floating candles. She sighed then, wishing she could go back in time, back when everything was simple and the war hadn't forced them to grow up and stolen their innocence. She was pulled from her thoughts by Harry tapping her on the shoulder.

"So, where were you? We waited around but you never showed," as asked her, a small trace of concern in his voice.

Hermione smiled fondly at her best friend of 8 years. He hadn't changed much over the summer, and fortunately the war hadn't gone to his head. He still retained his kindness and protectiveness of his friends. Unlike Ron who'd decided, since the break up, that he was Gods-gift to women due to his 'Hero Status; after the war. She had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes just thinking of her immature ex.

"I was held up." She simply answered before going into more detail, telling him about the dark-eyed girl that she'd had a run-in with. She did, however, step-over the part where for some strange reason she couldn't get her out of her mind. Harry looked thoughtful for a second before a mischievous smiled spread across his face.

"Was she good looking?" He asked, chuckling a little. Hermione replied by smacking him on the arm. "No, seriously, I don't think it's anything to worry about. Just a rude 4th year or something." He assured her.

Hermione smiled at him. "Yeah, you're probably right." She replied, shrugging it off. Even though she brushed it aside, focusing on the Sorting and then catching up with everyone, she couldn't help but glance around the Hall, hoping to spot those dark eyes again. After they'd all eaten their fill, McGonagall stood up and sent them all to bed, adding a note to the 8th years to assemble in their common room at 10am. And with that they all made their way to their new residence. They followed the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws as they made their ways to their respective Houses, the calmer tones of the elder years all mixing with the excited ones of the first years as the paintings came to life to great them all. Hermione smiled at them again, remembering that feeling. But after everything they had seen during the war she was convinced that she'd never feel that excited wonderment ever again.

She focused on what they were doing again as they reached their portrait. The small group all gathered around the portrait, studying it for a moment. In the aging frame was a young hunter, slime but well built, with a bow and drawn arrow in his hands and a dog by it's side that appeared similar to a foxhound, although slightly smaller and muscular. Upon spotting the group, he smiled widely and lowered his bow, hushing his dog all the while who'd become excited and had begun to bark loudly.

"Welcome 8th years! I'm sure we'll all get along like my dog and a hart," he said jokingly before winking and letting out a booming laugh that was disproportionate to his size. Everyone looked at each other, not really knowing how to react. Finally one of the Hufflepuffs spoke up.

"Er… Panthera Pelt."

The hunter laughed again. "Sorry and ex-Gryffindors," he said as he swung open, leaving everyone but Hermione confused. She knew that 'Panthera' was Latin for Lion, but she wasn't going to her hung up about it, knowing it would probably do no good to bring it up with the mischievous-looking hunter. Climbing through the portrait hole, she heard others exclaiming before she saw the room for herself. Down a short hallway, the room opened up into a long rectangle shaped room decorated in warm colours. Black and red sofas and comfy chairs were dotted around with a few near the unlit fire. Along one wall there was a book shelf, followed by an elegant looking desk by the window complete with parchment and fresh quills.

Hermione looked around; taking in how comfortable and beautiful the room looked before her eyes focused on the bookshelf. She wandered past the sofas and stopped besides Neville who'd beaten her to the punch and was already flicking though a book on Herbology. As she stepped up, he gave her a friendly smile and a wave before turning back to his book. She smiled back; glad to see she wasn't the only one enjoying the whole wall of books.

The calm was broken then by Draco walking in looking disheveled with a nose blood. Without breaking stride, he walking through the room and down another hallway that Hermione hadn't noticed before. Frowning in confusion, it quickly turned to annoyance when Harry and Ron walking in laughing.

"…and did you see the way he just ran?" Harry laughed, showing a rare glimpse into his arrogant side. Ron laughed along with him but became quiet when she saw Hermione walking over.

"I'm guessing you two had something to do with Malfoy's state." She accused, looking between the two.

"Oh, come on, Hermione. Don't tell me you're actually defending that little weasel?" Ron said back, a red flush spreading though his ears, a sure sign that he was getting annoyed.

"Yes, I am. Didn't you hear McGonagall? She said we have to put rivalries behind us!" She exclaimed. "Ad here you two are picking up where you left off before you even got into the Common Room."

Ron went to open his mouth, but luckily Harry stepped in, sensing an argument coming. "Look, Hermione, we know what she said, but we're not going to buddy up with Malfoy after everything he done," he said, stepping up between his two friends.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Hermione glared once more at the two boys before turning on her heel and heading in the same direction Draco had gone, guessing this was where the dormitories were. Her guess was right, luckily, as the corridor lad to a wider one dotted with doors which each had a name on. She passed two bathrooms, on for the boys and one for the girls, before reaching her room. It was right at the end and next to a blank door. She glanced at it for only a moment before pushing the door open.

The room looked even better then the Common Room. It was decorated in chocolate browns- the colour of her eyes- and creams, including the rug that covered part of the stone floor. She had her own bookshelf and desk, as well as a two seater sofa. In the other end of the room there was a double bed along with a matching chest of draws and wardrobe. Her trunk and such were already there with a set of robes and a letter on top.

Hermione frowned at the letter, confused. Hadn't they already been told everything they'd need to know before tomorrow? Strolling over, she picked it up and carefully broke the seal before reading it.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Welcome back to Hogwarts. We are glad to have you have._

_The reason we have written is that you have been chosen to help mentor a new student to the school. This is a sensitive case, and so we need a very level headed student. If you are interested then please report to my office tomorrow after your meeting with Professor Meles._

_I hope to see you there._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmistress McGonagall._

After reading the letter for the 5th time, and having more questions than answers, Hermione folded it back up and put it aside. She dug her toiletries out and got ready for bed before climbing in and closing her eyes, spending a restless night full of dreams still converging around those dark eyes she'd seen by chance on the platform.

* * *

What did we all think? I hope you liked it =]


	3. Sanctuary

**Sanctuary**

"_Great souls by instinct to each other turn, demand alliance, and in friendship burn."- Joseph Addison_

* * *

The sun rose slowly over the horizon, stirring the still air as it stretched its sleepy arms across the cold earth. Coming awake, the birds in the forest began their song, darting from tree to tree and beginning their days. Slowly the warming sunlight moved across the ground, climbing the ancient walls of Hogwarts, lighting the towers and bathing the insides with a soft life. It eventually reached the 8th years tower, spilling in and landing on a single foot dangling from a bed.

More time passed and eventually the lone appendage began to warm enough that the unbalanced temperature awoke the owner, causing it to be pulled under soft covers. Hermione Granger rolled onto her back, face screwed up as she yawned and stretched from her fingers to toes, enjoying the way her muscles pulled as she did so. Settling back down into the warmth, chocolate eyes opened and roamed around, silent observing the room. A small smile pulled at cheeks as the young woman remembered where she was; home was where the heart was and Hermione was certain that this place was certainly it.

Slipping out from under the cover, she padded across the room enjoying the silence. Years living in a bustling and busy Gryffindor tower ensured she was an early riser as it was the only time you ever got any peace and quiet in an environment full of loud first years, gossipy girls and boisterous young men and boys. Early morning showers had become a God-send to the bookworm, and it was a habit she carried after school and was still planning on continuing despite there being less of them now. She'd gathered her wash materials whilst musing before leaving her room. A quick glance down the corridor showed no-one else surfacing and so she hurried across the gap between her door and the ladies room in her shorts and pyjama top.

However, when she pushed the door open she froze upon spotting another early bird. Lavender was standing at the mirror brushing through her wet hair; it seemed as if she'd risen even earlier then Hermione had. Hoping to avoid another awkward conversation, she began stepping backwards out, eyes open in panic. Unfortunately the movement caught the attention of the other girl and, despite her panicked expression, the other girl was completely oblivious.

"Hermione! Hey, come on in!" She practically gushed, turning away and back to the mirror whilst beginning to babble. Instead of responding (not that Lavender noticed as she filled in both halves on the conversation), the Gryffindor stood and stared at the other girl, wondering just what was going on with her. The last time they had interacted was when Ron had been poisoned. Since then she'd had nothing but hostile glares and cold shoulders from her and her friends. It seemed now, however, that she'd had a change of heart. But what had brought it on?

Frowning in confusion, Hermione shook her head, brown curls bouncing against her cheeks as she did. "Woah, Lavender?" It broke the stream of verbal diarrhea short, attracting her gaze. "What's going on?" She asked, her tone clearly showing that she was confused.

Suddenly going quiet and almost shrinking in on herself, the blonde turned away. Giving a forced laugh, she gazed down at her hair brush. "I don't know what you mean, Hermione." It was said in a forced and uncertain 'happy' tone. Sighing, Hermione felt her arms cross defensively.

"The last time we spoke you made it pretty clear what your opinion was of me. So, what's changed?" She wasn't normally so blunt and straight forward, but her behavior was confusing and casting a slight downer on her first day back. Chocolate eyes observed the shuffle and the fidgeting for a moment before turning to leave.

"Wait!" She paused, turning back to face the other girl who'd turned to face her, looking uncomfortable. "Ok, look. After the whole 'Ron' thing I—I acted immaturely. The other girls and I shunned you and it wasn't fair of me." It was all said to the ground in an uncertain voice. Raising her eyebrows in surprise, Hermione remained silent, waiting to hear the rest that she was sure would follow.

"I haven't got any friends here, anymore. A few of them died, but a lot of them decided not to come back. I was hoping… Well, hoping we could be friends?" The question threw the brunette, catching her off-guard despite the other girl's behaviour the day before. Her expression smoothed out into surprise, lips opening into an 'O' shape.

"I… I don't know what to say to that. But, well, OK Lavender," she said, shuffling her feet, uncertain despite having said it was fine. But, then, why shouldn't they be friends? They'd been courteous at one point, bordering on friendly. The war had taken so much from everyone, so why shouldn't they be friends? Uncrossing her arms, she gave the other girl a small friendly smile, rewarded with a beam in return and she moved to the mirrors. A comfortable silence formed between them as Hermione washed her teeth, rinsing. By the time she'd finished showering Lavender had already left to get dressed, leaving her to shake her head in confusement, a small amused smirk pulling at her lips.

Hurrying back to her room so she wouldn't bump into anyone in her towel, Hermione closed the door firmly behind her before moving across the room, towel-drying her hair as she went. Tossing the small towel into a wash bin, eyes spotted the discarded note age. Scooping it up and re-reading the familiar scroll, her curiosity was piqued. What kind of special case could this be? A transfer student? Despite racking her mind there wasn't really anything she could think of that her previous Professor would deem as 'sensitive'. Brushing the thought away and instead casting her mind to meeting the new Deputy Head at Breakfast, she quickly dressed and left her room.

Quite a few of the others were dressed and moving off by now, a few even heading down to breakfast. Smiling at a few familiar faces, she moved into the Common Room, surprised to find Harry and Ron both ready to head down.

"'Mione, there you are, we've been waiting," Harry said, waving her over and nudging Ron's shoulder, the later turning back to them.

"Not like you to be last out," Ron commented, running a hand through his now shorter hair. "Come on, I don't want to miss breakfast." And with that he turned and began heading out leaving his two friends shaking their heads and chuckling. '_At least some things haven't changed._' Hermione thought to herself as she followed them out.

* * *

Breakfast was an odd affair; it felt strange sitting apart from the other Houses, separated now when they had always defined themselves by their house colours. Now they were left floating with the remnants of those old ties, but stuck with mixed company. Despite having been friendly with many of those returning, and sharing classes with others, Hermione wasn't ready for the quiet that flowed over them. She supposed it came from the years of war and the memories. It had shortened all of their childhoods and forced them to grow up too fast, much too fast. Taking a seat beside the two boys, she gazed down the table and smiled, offering a short wave to Neville and receiving one in return before he turned back to his conversation. He'd grown more confident since the Final Battle, an attribute that suited the once meek and quiet little boy. Out of them all, Neville seemed to have come out of the war for the better, finally emerging from his shell.

It was a quiet breakfast made up of small conversations and the odd joke about Ron's eating habits, broken up only when the Head of Houses began giving out timetables. Professor Meles was in charge of their year, as it turned out. She was like a shiny new toy for some of the returning 8th years; fairly young herself, perhaps around her early 30s, she had tightly plaited blonde hair and caring green eyes. She took the time to have a small chat with all the small groups of students, assuring them that she wasn't about to treat any of them as children, but the young adults that they were. Suffice it to say most took an immediate shine to her calm and uplifting demeanour.

"Hermione Granger?"

Pulling her eyes up from her glass of orange juice, chocolate met green as the Professor called her.

"Yes, that's me, Professor," she replied, offering her an uncertain smile. "Is there something wrong with my timetable?" She asked, noticing that most others had theirs but not her.

Chuckling lightly, the Professor shook her head. "No, nothing wrong with it. I just thought I'd give it to you last and walk you up to the Headmistresses office for that meeting." She smiled, gesturing towards the doors.

"What meeting? Classes haven't even started yet." Ron mumbled, hurriedly swallowing his mouthful.

"Don't worry about it, just a bit of mentoring." Hermione replied, quickly gathering her things and pushing her timetable into her bag.

"Well, have fun with that, 'Mione. As long as you've still got time to help us." Harry laughed, earning a chuckle from Ron and a joking punch on the arm from Hermione.

She gave them a wave as she left with the Professor, already diving into conversation about what the Professor would be teaching and the year ahead. Before long they were stepping past the stone gargoyle and through into the familiar office; it hadn't changed much from when it was Dumbledore's. It had lost some of the clutter and gadgets that had giving it a chaotic order feel, instead inheriting it's owners love of tartan. A fire glowed in the corner and all the curtains were closed, however, slightly throwing Hermione as she gazed around the room and the shadows that filled the corners. Movement caught her eye as she gazed around, making her turn to the large desk in time to see her old Head of House rise.

"Hermione, a pleasure to see you this morning," Headmistress McGonagall said, gesturing towards the seats in front of her desk whilst wearing a warm and welcoming smile.

"Thank you, Headmistress," she said, offering a smile in return before taking a seat, gaze following Professor Meles as she moved into the shadows instead of joining them. Eyebrows pulling together into a frown, she was pulled away before she could wonder as McGonagall began speaking again.

"If you wouldn't mind, you may call me Minerva when we are in private."

Nodding in understanding and relaxing a little, she sat back in her seat, placing her bag at her feet.

"I'm glad you came back this year. After all your efforts throughout your time with us you certainly deserve your N.E. ." McGonagall said, leaning her elbows on her desk and linking her fingers, smiling over them at her student.

"Thank you, Hea—Minerva," she said, catching herself at the raised eyebrow she was thrown. "I'm glad to be back, although I was surprised to find you letter last night." She continued.

"Ah, straight down to business, I see. Very well, let me ask you: have you ever heard of the Skórvilk?" The Headmistress asked, her tone now more serious.

Not being familiar with the term, Hermione shook her head, now very much intrigued. "No, I guessed as much; it isn't something normally taught, especially at Hogwarts." McGonagall stated, meeting her eyes before continuing. "It comes from the Polish 'skóra wilka' or 'wolf skin'. They're somewhere between a werewolf and an animagus and have lived in legend for centuries, but only recently have they been found alive."

Hermione had never come across anything like this legend before, odd considering how long it had been around if McGonagall was correct. Sitting forward now, intrigued, the thirst for knowledge itched away at her.

"What do you mean 'between a werewolf and an animagus'?" She asked, listening intently. "Can they change at will?"

Nodding, the Headmistress continued. "Yes, you are correct. They are similar to the werewolves you have studied; they are strongest around the full moon and must change when it is in the sky. However, they physically being and their ability to change of will makes them much more dangerous." It was a clear warning, though Hermione failed to understand why she was given one yet; had one been found near Hogwarts? And what did this have to do with her mentoring?

"Their nature is revealed in the sunlight as their eyes reflect light, much like cats or other nocturnal predators, and despite not having any part of our community, they are quite adept at Natural Wandless magics, passing the knowledge from Parent to Child. I won't give you much more detail on them as you don't need to know everything about them," she said, taking her glasses on and cleaning them before pushing them back onto the bridge of her nose, having that moment to collect her thoughts and let her student have a moment to collect that information.

"Now, during the war, Voldemort approached these clans—"

"I'm sorry, Clans?" Hermione asked, interrupting. "So there are quite a few of them living around?"

"Yes, though we discovered this after Voldemort did, it appears. They have many clans, or groups, living around the world with quite a large population here in Britain," McGonagall said, nodding her head. "And as I was saying, Voldemort approached quite a few of them. Promising them more land and rights within our community in exchange for their magics and help. Most agreed, one Clan, however, defied him and came to the Order instead."

"How did they know about us? How is it that none of us have heard of them before, though?" Hermione queried, already absorbed into the story. She had never heard of the Skórvilk before, wondering how it was possible that such a powerful species had existed without anyone knowing of them.

"As it turns out, one of us did; Dumbledore had saved the life of this Clan leaders mate during his youth. Remembering him, the Alpha approached him with news of Voldemorts plan," the Headmistress said, gazing upwards toward Dumbledor's portrait, lost in thought for a moment before continuing, still staring at the presently empty portrait. "They are a small Clan, and knowing that they would be destroyed by the others for refusing to help, they offered their serviced to the Order. The only thing they asked for in return is their young are able to attend Hogwarts for safety and training when it was all over."

She paused there, giving a moment for Hermione to gather herself and for the information to sink in. It was a lot for Hermione to take it. Despite her readily accepting the existence of these creatures that were unknown until now, it was strange thinking of this hidden war that occurred right under their noses. Whilst they were roaming around the Country side they could have very well nearly encountered these creatures. Some of the upper Order members might have even met and worked beside them without the rest of them knowing… And then the pieces fell into place when she contemplated the deal that Dumbledore made.

"That's why you said it was a sensitive case; the student you want me to mentor belongs to this clan." It wasn't a question so much as a statement when Hermione said it, knowing that was the only reason the Headmistress would be telling her this.

"Well, you did say she was the brightest witch of her age, Minerva," Professor Meles said, emerging from the shadows with the tell-tale sound of a door opening, drawing the gaze of the other two women.

Smiling fondly, McGonagall turned back to the student before her. "Yes, you are correct, Hermione."

"But why just the one? Surely the Clan had more than one child amongst them?"

"The Czarna Lapa had more than one pup, yes." The voice caught her by surprise; narrowed chocolate eyes searched the shadows for the voice. From the gloom emerged a girl around her own age, quite plain at first glance, but as Hermione looked closer she could see the oddities. Too pale skin from no sunlight, sharper teeth, high cheekbones, dirty blonde hair cropped short and slightly ragged. She seemed quite tall at the angle she was gazing at her, quite broad for a woman with a hint of muscles through the shirt that clung to her slim figure. What captivated Hermione's gaze, however, were her eyes. Eyes she recognised from the platform… They had drifted in her dreams and seemed to linger in her mind, and now here they were before her. '_No wonder I couldn't forget; my instincts must have told me she wasn't human. A natural deterrent to predators perhaps?_' She thought to herself, slipping into student mode.

"We were all by extinguished during the wizard-witch-beast war." The statement slightly confused her for a moment, not because she misunderstood his meaning, but because she had never heard anyone speak like that.

"Unfortunately, she speaks the truth. Her Clan, the 'Black Paw' when translated, were practically wiped out during the conflict," McGonagall said, drawing the 8th years attention back to her. "But, our new student here survived and I plan to keep our end of the bargain after her Clan's sacrifice."

Professor Meles stepped forward then, nudging the girl towards Hermione. Quickly standing, Hermione offered slightly uncertain smile before offering a handshake. "Well, welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Hermione," she said, taking a moment to study the other young woman. There was an awkward pause, however, as the girl stared at her hand before looking between the offered appendage and the two Professors, confusion written across her face.

"I'm afraid wizarding customs are not usual amongst their Clans." McGonagall explained, causing Hermione to drop her arm immediately, a small blush creeping up her neck.

Another silent moment passed before Meles nudged the girl again, at which point she stepped forward and pressed an open palm against Hermione's shoulder. "This is how we greet our ludnu… Clans People, to your tongue." It was slightly intimate for two people that had just met, in Hermione's opinion, but not wanting to offend she returned the gesture, her hands feeling quite small against the girl's shoulders.

"You witches could not pronounce my name, but you may call me Ayla." She felt a squeeze against her shoulder before she was released, taking a subtle step backwards. Offering her a friendly smile, she was surprised to receive a slightly more awkward version of it in return, giving her a view of wicked looking fangs.

"Now you can see why this was a 'sensitive case', I presume Miss Granger?" Professor Meles asked, moving past the two girls and taking the other seat. Hermione gestured to the other seat, offering it to Ayla, but upon the shaken head she sat back down, trying hard not to keep staring at those eyes. It was difficult to place her finger on why they drew her in. She supposed it was how dark they were; blue, almost black and ever changing. Dragging herself back, she almost missed what the Headmistress said next.

"Ayla is unfamiliar was our customs. Things that you might feel were normal to us had no place in her community or culture. As her mentor, you will have to teach her these things," McGonagall said, gazing over her glasses at Hermione, making sure she was paying special attention. "Things will be hard to begin with, but try and help her blend in, especially around her arrangements with staying out of the sun."

Nodding to show her understanding, her old teacher gave her a warm smile. "I know you'll do well, Hermione. We wouldn't have chosen you otherwise." A pleasured blush crept up her neck again at the compliment, rising to her feet when the two elder women did so.

"Ayla's belongings and equipment are already in her room; it's the empty one at the end of the corridor beside your own," Meles said, leading them both towards the door. "You'll find a connecting door between your rooms when you return for emergencies. It will only open when you both place a hand upon it, however, so you will retain your privacy."

Reaching the door, Hermione turned and met the Headmistresses gaze. "You'll both be fine as long as you are careful." The easily confidence in her voice reassured the student as she nodded and stepped out of the door, closely followed by the Professor and her new charge.

"You have Potions first with Professor Slughorn, correct?" Meles asked, pulling the door to and ushering them both towards the gargoyle. The man had taken over the position for a year until a permanent replacement could be found.

"If I remember correctly from my quick glance, then yes I do, Professor." Hermione answered, eyes darting from her path to Ayla and back again.

"Right, well, take Ayla with you. It's as good a place as any to start. Have fun you both, and good luck." It was said with a parting wave before she swept down the corridor in the opposite direction, presumably to her classroom or office. Left alone now, Hermione turned to face the girl, surprised by how close she was standing and the concentration with which she was staring at her. Taking a step back and chuckling nervously, the brunette gestured down towards the Dungeons.

"I guess we can go over personal space later," she said with a small laugh which quickly died when it was met with a blank expression. Internally sighing, still not sure how she was going to manage this, she began walking off. A second later she heard Ayla's footsteps behind her, quiet despite her broader and taller frame.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" She asked over her shoulder, suddenly nervous about looking back.

"I offer my... my… thanks? Is this the correct word? My thanks?" The question was filled with uncertainty, further cementing the idea Hermione had in her head that English was not the other young woman's first language.

"Yes, that is the right word. And, well, you're welcome Ayla. Though don't thank me just yet; you haven't met the others!" Hermione smiled, glancing back and straight into those dark eyes, caught off guard once again. She guessed she'd have to get use to those strange eyes and how Ayla seemed to suddenly appear much closer than she was before. Looking forward once again, she led them off towards the Dungeons, wondering just what the others would make of her new shadow.

* * *

Woah! Two years since I last updated. That's bad :/ Well, here we are with an update! As promised, it is much longer; in fact, it's longer the other two chapters combined and I'm hoping to keep it that way.

So, what do y'all think so far? Gimme some love and hit that review button. I feel like I've got muse back for this fic and I'd hate to lose it!

Review Responses;;

;; Well, I didn't update soon. Sorry! But it's here now and I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter.

Ms. Geek ;; Well, looks like you found out! Will expand on it more at some point. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!


	4. Peers

**Peers**

"_Civilizations fall; cultures are exterminated"- Unknown_

* * *

Despite her slow walk, Ayla remained behind Hermione the whole way down into the dungeons, giving the young woman the feeling that she was being watched continuously, though she presumed her silent follower was merely observing her surroundings. She remembered the first time she'd walked through Hogwarts' halls; the awe and curiosity with every corner turned, wanting to peek in every room, gaze at every moving portrait. She wondered whether this was the case with the other girl.

Wandering down into the dungeons, Hermione was surprised to find the Skórvilk standing beside her, dark eyes focused ahead but at nothing in particular. The brunette felt her companion tense a few moments before she heard it, footsteps echoing through the dark passageways. Not faltering, she carried on, glancing at the two 7th year Slytherins that came round the corner. They barely glanced at Hermione, but openly stared at Ayla, eyebrows knitting together or rising, their whispering topic obvious as they passed them.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione came to a halt outside the classroom, Professor Slughorn's drone whispering through the crack under the door, though his words weren't clear. Turning and facing the other girl she offered a small smile before speaking. "Well, here we are. Try not to let them intimidate you, especially the Slytherins," she said, nodding towards the closed door. Her words were met with a raised eyebrow and a small, confident smile.

"I assure you, those 'Slytherins', as you call them, are nothing compared to a Skórvilk during Rujka." Ayla chuckled, oblivious to the lack of understanding between them.

"Rujka?"

Ayla's eyebrows pulled into a frown as she tried to find the words. "I guess you would call it… Rutting? You do not have words for it, but it's the season when Skórvilk fight for mates so they can have new pups."

Hermione's cheeks tinged pink at the bluntness of the other girl's words, not used to anyone speaking so plainly about _that_. She knew she was being slightly silly about the topic; after all, she and Ron had come close enough to following through with it before they break up, but she still considered herself innocent to this topic. "Ayla, most people don't talk so openly about things like—rutting," Hermione said, stumbling over the word for a moment. "It's usually quite a private thing between two people." She was met with only a blank expression, making her sigh and rub her eyes as the realisation of the culture clash was going to be an issue. "Most people don't share details about their, well, their Rujka." She tried again, hoping she could convey what she meant.

Ayla cocked her head to the side and Hermione couldn't help but compare her to a curious puppy. "So, it's best not to speak of things unless someone mentions it?" She asked, sounding uncertain. Her expression changed to understanding, however, at Hermione's nod and small smile. Both women felt some measure of relief at having overcome their first hurdle, however small it was.

"We should probably go in." The bushy haired girl said, moving towards the door and not waiting for her companion. As they entered the room, Hermione felt every pair of eyes land on them, Slughorn turning to face them as they door slid closed behind them.

"Ah, Miss Granger! Do come in, and this must be our newest student, Miss.. Ah, I don't recall having been given a last name?" The professor said, glancing behind Hermione. She could practically feel her companion tense at the question, and wanting to avoid any problems from the set off, she stepped in.

"It's Miss Czarna, Professor," Hermione said, peeking over her shoulder and seeing no argument forthcoming.

Nodding and smiling a tad, the Professor ushered them in, wordlessly passing Ayla a potions book as she passed, surprising them both. Not commenting, however, they quickly hurried to the only free spaces, which happened to be with Ron and Harry. Smiling briefly at them both, but waving off their questions, at least until after they Professor had finished with his class introduction, she placed her bag under her seat and tuned into the lecture. Every so often she would feel the boys eyes on the back of her head, or would turn slightly to the right and find Ayla studying her. It unnerved the witch, somewhat, but she let it pass, not knowing if it was a common custom when having just met someone.

They were instructed to work in pairs on the potion for that day, something Hermione was glad for as she was uncertain how Ayla would react to this lesson. Turning and realising the boys were distracted with gathering their ingredients; she turned to her companion, offering a small smile.

"I'm just going to go and collect our ingredients, Ok?" At the nod, she rose and hurried across the room, swiftly gathering the materials they would need. Hermione found herself nervous about leaving the other woman alone, uncertain how the others would react once the cultural differences became obvious. She was just a new student, but that was something the others flocked to like Thestrals on fresh meat. Heading back towards the table, she was surprised to see the boys standing beside Ayla's chair, offering a hand and looking confused at the blank expression they received in return.

As she approached the table, the brunette heard Harry clear his throat, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth as he did so, obviously trying to hide the sudden awkwardness. Placing the things down, she cast a smile at them all, gaze landing on the still expressionless woman. "These are my friends Ron and Harry," she said in way of introduction, gesturing them respectively. "This is Ayla, she's a new student that Prof—Headmisstress McGonagall has asked me to mentor whilst she settles in." She continued, smiling as she noticed the sullen girl at least making an effort, the corners of her lips twitching into what resembled a welcoming smile.

"So, Ayla, where did you go to school before?" Ron asked, stooping over and leaning his arms against the table top as he spoke, a friendly smile on his face. Hermione could feel Ayla's eyes on her briefly before answering that she was home schooled, almost without skipping a beat. It was a convincing story about moving to Britain after the Wizarding War and enrolling here. But whilst she tried to listen, she couldn't help but feel her hackles rise. Whilst Harry was now with Ginny and so listened to what she was saying, Ron, the 'free agent' as he called himself, took the opportunity to gaze over Ayla, giving her the once over, his smile broadening slightly. It wasn't something that was missing by the speaking woman, however, which was clear by the hardening of her eyes. She glanced at Hermione, however, and seemed to think better of saying something. She was glad of that, though would probably have words of her own to share with the ginger man later on.

A few students kept glancing over, but none approached their table as Hermione began measuring things out into smaller containers, the other woman simply sitting and waiting. However, as she reached over to light the cauldron, she was surprised to find it already lit and half-filled with water. Glancing over, Ayla was watching her patiently, hands flat on the table top. Curiosity got the better of her as glanced over again.

"Have you ever done anything like this before?" She asked, met with the shake of a head.

"Never, I merely followed the book that man gave me." Ayla replied, tapping the open page with her finger.

Blushing, Hermione nodded, turning her head away and letting her bushy man fall into her face, hoping to hide it. '_Of course she just read the book. She's never done anything like this _' Hermione mentally scolded herself, looking back up before sliding some Wormwood and a small knife over. "Would you mind slicing that for me?" She asked, smiling a little at the nod she received. And that was the way the lesson progressed; Hermione asking small tasks of the other woman, both hovering over their books and studying the potion intently. It was a difficult one; they were making a liquid fertiliser. It had an array of odd ingredients, and brewed wrong would kill most plants, Slughorn had mentioned before they began brewing.

"Right class!" Slughorn called, silencing the dim of chatter that had fallen over the class. "This particular potion takes a few days to ferment before the final stage. So, leave them where they are and we'll return to it later on." He finished, dismissing the class. Everyone began to pack away their belongings, clearing the tables as they went. Glancing over at Ayla, Hermione cocked her head, wondering if she was just meant to take the woman to all of her own classes that day. Hurriedly pulling her timetable out, she studied it quickly, realising they had a free period before lunch. Turning around, the 8th year realised her companion was missing and so pushed her timetable into her bag, hurrying out the door and looking around.

Ron walked by her then, making her cry out and latch onto his arm. "Ron, you haven't seen Ayla have you?"

A negative shake of his head had her frowning. "Nope, sorry 'Mione. You haven't lost her already, have you?" He asked with a chuckle.

She huffed, grabbing his wrist and hurrying forward, pulling him through the small crowd behind her. "I have not _lost_ her, she just rushed ahead of me!" She exclaimed, brown eyes roaming the Entrance Hall as they came out of the Dungeons. She felt relief wash over her when she spotted Ayla gazing up at a portrait on the wall, but that quickly melted into worry when she saw the fight that had broken out behind her between a few 6th years. Oddly enough, the Skórvilk seemed completely unfazed by the fight, glancing over briefly before turning back to the paintings, slowly walking down and looking at quite a few. Dropping Ron's limb, she rushed over, nudging her way through the crowd that had formed.

"Ayla!" Hermione called out, getting the woman to look up. The expression in those dark eyes was unreadable, however, as she walked over.

"What is it?" She asked, still unfazed by the raised voices and now the odd spell flying. Worried about how out of hand the duel was getting, she threw a hand up, pointing towards the fight. But despite her concerns, the woman merely shrugged. Frowning, she reached out and took her hand, pulling her away as more people gathered. '_It wouldn't do to have her caught up in that mess on her first day_' Hermione justified to herself, trying to ignore just how warm Ayla was and how her skin seemed to tingle where they touched.

Continuing to ignore it, Hermione dragged her out towards the stairs, aiming for the 8th year tower. Feeling her companion speed up slightly, she released the hand she'd been clutching, glancing over her shoulder just in time to see a couple of Professor appear and begin to break things up. Sighing, Hermione looked up at the completely unfazed the other woman was. "Weren't you worried, or at least interested, in that fight?" She asked, curious as to her reaction.

Shaking her head, Ayla turned dark eyes on the witch. "No, I was not. It was not my fight, so why should I be?" She asked with genuine confusion in her tone, though Hermione didn't truly have an answer for her.

"Well, you could have gotten hit by a spell, for one, or caught up in it," she said, but her statements were met with a chuckle.

"Do not worry; the Skórvilk have many fights. I'm sure I could have handled those—" Her sentence was cut off, however, by a completely different duel just outside their tower. Harry was holding back a bright-red faced Ron, struggling as Draco stood a few meters away from them, a sneer plastered across his face. Scowling at the familiar scene, Hermione marched forwards, standing between them.

"Ron! What on earth are you doing?" She asked, trying to catch his gaze. "I thought we'd moved past all this rivalry after the war." She continued, hoping he'd listen and stop struggling against Harry's vice-like grip on his arms. At last he turned angry eyes on her, eyebrows pulled together in a frown.

"Don't look at me; it's the ferret that started this!" The red head said in defence, nodding at the wizard behind her.

"Nice, Weasley, pinning your pathetic attem—"

"Enough, Draco," Hermione said, cutting him off. "Just go wherever you're going; the last thing either of you need is a reported fight on the fight day." She reasoned with him, feeling tense for a couple a seconds until the man seemed to realise the truth in her words, stowing his wand before turning away.

It was at that moment that Ron broke free of Harry, wand already raised to curse Malfoy despite the fact that his back was turned. But before he could get half a curse out, like a flash, his wand was snatched from his hand and Ayla was now blocking his path, lips pulled up into a mock-snarl, eyes flared in anger.

"You would attack him with his back turned? You boy-wtich!" She exclaimed, once again showing her cultural difference, her native language slipping into conversation. Ron looking confused, as did the others watching.

"What the bloody hell's a 'boy-witch'?" He demanded, the tips of his ears turning red. "I'm a Wizard."

"We do not have 'Wizards'. 'Witch' we use for any warrior who has proved themselves; you are a boy-witch," she said, still clutching his wand "a boy who has not proven himself, but continues to act as a child in mock-battle." Ayla continued, her words newly igniting the anger that was already smouldering inside his chest.

"Hermione, tell her that _here_ I am a wizard; I'm not a child! Aren't you meant to be controlling her?" Ron snapped out, angry eyes turning towards her now, words defensive. He obviously didn't know how to react to the explanation that was offered, but Hermione didn't have a chance to respond, however. She had just enough time to see fury explode within Ayla's eyes before a fist connected with Ron's chin, a 'crack' echoing through the corridor. He collapsed to the ground, clutching at his broken jaw, Hermione exclaiming with surprise, rushing forwards to now hold back the other woman, much the way Harry had done for the wizard now on the floor.

"Control me? I am not a beast to be muzzled and _controlled_!" Ayla spat at him, her strength surprising Hermione who continued trying to pull her away and towards the tower.

"Harry, please take him to the Hospital wing?" She asked desperately, stepping in front of the Skórvilk to keep her back.

"Sure." He replied, green eyes focusing on Ayla for a moment before crouching and helping his friend up, beginning to usher him towards the stairs as Hermione managed to somehow get the other woman into the 8th years' tower. Giving her another push backwards, Hermione huffed in air, surprised at how hard it had been and how innately strong Ayla appeared to be despite not having much muscle tone showing.

Glancing around, Hermione knew here wasn't the place for this conversation as she saw quite a few people look towards them, excluding those who'd followed them in from the corridor. Turning brown eye on Ayla, she nodded towards the hallway that led to their private rooms. Despite the steely exterior and the anger that was coming from her in waves, the other woman began moving. She paused only long enough for Hermione to mutter her password before pushing past her and into the room, stopping in the center of the room.

Not expecting it, Hermione bumped into her back, falling backwards just like in the train station. However, unlike last time, Ayla had obviously been caught off guard. She stumbled forward, not by much, but enough to land her in a small strip of sunlight. Catching herself on a bookshelf by her door, the student righted herself, glancing towards the other person in her room. The breath she'd been taking caught in her throat, however, as Ayla turned to face her again. Despite the words that Professor Meles and McGonagall had shared with her, she wasn't prepared for the flash of light that hit the other woman's face. Whilst her features weren't changed, her eyes were another story; the light flashed, reflected from them, but it stayed long enough for Hermione to see the change in them. The image stayed in her mind for a few seconds even as Ayla fully turned towards her, eyes returning to their usual black state, but her true eyes were burned into her mind, having caught her by surprise. Whilst usually they appeared completely black, just then in that flash they were a bright yellow, almost gold, shade. Her pupils had retracted and stretched, resembling the slits you'd find in a cat's eye. It shocked her, as despite the obvious differences in culture and language, Ayla appeared quite normal. This reminder of her hidden creature status set more alarm bells ringing.

"What were you thinking, Ayla?" She demanded, stepping forwards now that she'd composed herself, looking up into the still fiery eyes that watched her carefully.

"That 'Ron', as you call him, insulted me and my people." She snapped back, straightening her spine to highlight their height difference.

"No, he didn't; Ron doesn't have a clue about your people. He just saw it that you are a new student and I am meant to be keeping you away from things that don't concern you; it wasn't your fight, remember?"

"Do no compare them; those fighting before fought as man-witches, not attacking each other's back," Ayla said, still unmoving and eyes staring into her own still.

"Man-witches? I'm guessing that's a step-up, but it was still not your fight—"

"And neither was it yours, but you step in." Ayla countered, interrupting her and making the witch go red in the face. Despite the unwavering gaze and the way Hermione had to look upwards slightly, she didn't feel intimidated, something she was certain the Skórvilk was aiming for.

"They are my friends, it's my job to keep them from fighting!" Hermione proclaimed, feeling her own anger swell at the ridiculous argument. Couldn't Ayla see that she was just looking out for her? If her creature status was revealed then it could cause problems for her, especially considering the agreement her Clan had with Dumbledore.

"Friends? If they are friends then why does the red-one ooze pheromones every time you are near him?" Ayla asked, cocking an eyebrow in that a way that brought back memories of Professor Snape. She blushed wildly at her words, however, not really wanting to explain right then. She was saved from it, however, by the giggles she heard behind them. Turning on the spot, she realised she hadn't shut her door when they'd walked in, and that a few people had snuck up on them to listen. Huffing, she stepped forwards and slammed the door, quickly casting a Silencing spell on the door so their conversation wouldn't be overheard.

Sighing and taking a moment to compose herself, Hermione turned and looked back over at the other woman who had not moved an inch despite the interruption.

"Ayla, I'm trying to help you; people will suspect something is up if you react like that and go around punching others," she said, chocolate eyes imploring her "Harry and Ron ARE my friends, but I've been asked to help you. That's going to be that much harder now." Hermione said, taking a few steps back towards the Skórvilk. She watched carefully as those words tumbled around her silent companion before she let out a deep breath.

Ayla took a few steps forwards, invading her personal space, before placing an open hand on her shoulder as she had done hours before. "I apologise, Hermione, I will control my nature better in future," she said, tone suggesting she was being genuine, all traces of anger drained from her voice. Smiling a touch, the brunette brought her smaller hands up and pressed it against Ayla's shoulder, returning the gesture. However, as her hands came into contact with her, their eyes locking, the witch felt a jolt go through her and straight to the apex of her legs, a gasp escaping her lips even as she watched the black pupils in front of her dilate quickly.

However, before she had a chance to react, Ayla took a step backwards, suddenly breaking the spell. Hermione felt slightly light-headed as the Skórvilk looked towards the ground. "I apologise again. I shall be in my room, please collect me for the next lesson." She uttered quietly into the silent room before walking through the door that had appeared, just as they were told it would, with careful and unhurried steps, leaving Hermione alone with an empty room and a wave of confusion.

* * *

Well, this update was a bit quicker then the last one! I haven't been working night and day on this as I'm also in college along with writing NaNoWriMo for the first time. It's hell, but I'm hoping it's worth it at the end.

Quite a few people have favourited or followed this story, and I am thankful for every one of you! I'd love to have some feedback, even just a sentence saying whether you enjoyed it, or what you would have liked to see different. Anything would be great!

So, yeah, hope you enjoy the fic! As always, I have not suddenly inherited the Harry Potter series; it is still the Property of J. and Warner Bros. :)


End file.
